Vehicles may be autonomously operated such that the vehicle may be driven without constant attention from a driver, i.e., the vehicle may be self-driving without human input. For example, the vehicle may be remotely operated by an automated computer system. When autonomously operated, the vehicle may be used in rental system and/or a ride-share system in which multiple occupants may interchangeably occupy the vehicle. In such situations, it is advantageous to ensure that the vehicle is in proper condition to travel before being autonomously operated.